The present invention relates to a drive device, especially for a trimmer or cutter, having an internal combustion engine arranged in a housing. The drive device further comprises a cable starter (rewind starter) and a clutch received in a clutch casing whereby a support for supporting the cable starter is positioned between the housing of the internal combustion engine and the clutch casing and wherein the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine extends through the cable starter. The cable starter comprises a cable reel with a cable wound thereon whereby the free end of the cable has a handle connected thereto.
From European document 0 320 576 a drive device for portable working devices is known in which an internal combustion engine is arranged within a housing. The housing of the internal combustion engine together with a cable starter and a clutch casing are combined to form a constructive unit. The cable starter is designed such that it can be inserted as a pre-mounted unit during assembly of the drive device and can be exchanged, if a repair is required, as a pre-mounted unit. In the known arrangement it is however necessary to provide within the housing of the cable starter an opening with a wear-resistant guide and to thread the cable through this opening of the housing. This arrangement is furthermore cumbersome when mounting the cable reel without idle path of the return spring.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a drive device of the aforementioned kind such that a cost-effective manufacture and a simple assembly are provided.